


For Your Smile

by Mysticmoi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, first story re, ill do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmoi/pseuds/Mysticmoi
Summary: As a ninja, my duty is to protect and execute any threat to the Leaf Village. After I retire, it is up to the ones next in line to properly do their job.It has been three years since I have announced my retirement, why do I constantly find myself involved in others lives that are out of my reach.The answers lies on one person, Uzumaki Naruto.For this one person I am willing to go through all kind of obstacle, including doing the impossible.This is the story where, an extra befriends a lonely outcast and decides to go back in time to make his smile last.





	1. The End (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do my very best to present characters very well. There will be some mistake here and there as I am still trying to improve my works. I wanted to create a story where there is a character that looks outs for Naruto at a very young age and kinda goes overboard. I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go and make it more interesting. I just need a place where I can post this story and get it out of my system

Taru Sumiko, a young girl coming from a clan known to use clairvoyance, in other words, fortune tellers. When presenting their powers, they often showed off their third eye to attract audiences. Her clan have often been seen as entertainers as they could not use this ability in battle simultaneously.

While her clan were famously known for having the ability for accurate predictions of the future or the person themselves, they had other power related to it. 

This clan, according to their stories, were able to unlock another skill relatively to their clairsentience. Rather than perceiving people, they could unlock the ability to travel through time. This skill has not been manifested in centuries among the clan. 

This is the basic information she received from her mother at the age of three.  
Like many children, she was excited to learn this technique that was passed down to generations and use it to show off to her friends. What her mother did not tell her is the ability is not learned rather it manifest in certain individuals among the clan.   
So it came to a surprise when Sumiko felt a painful headache and learned from her father it was her power manifesting.   
Both father and daughter are not familiar of the power process that come from her mother side of the clan. So this was a painful experience for both of them, neither knowing how to decrease the pain The only action the father was able to do is put a cold towel on top of her forehead and lie her down on her bed. 

After five minutes, the father unwillingly left Sumiko’s side to grab help that knew how to deal with a glowing screaming child. 

Sumiko wasn’t doing well with her father leaving her alone with a burning head and blurry vision. She can barely make any movement and the screaming moved to angry grunts. It scares her how she does not recognize her bedroom anymore. 

All she could see was images of how her apartment was built and shadows carrying supplies.   
Then, she hears murmurs around her, not really understanding what the images or the voices mean, she starts to take faster breaths. The headache she felt earlier now started to head towards the center of her forehead.   
The pain was starting to feel unbearable, she didn’t feel the need to keep her eyes open as she still didn’t recognize her surroundings. A second later she felt the pain disappear and she was finally able to move her hands and raised it towards the ceiling, releasing a powerful wave of water.  
After this exhausting show of power she fell into a deep sleep for two weeks.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Finally finding the help he needed, Sumiko’s father lead the way with two Taru members with he unlocked ability and know how to handle the situation.   
A young child manifesting their ability is quite rare but not different from everyone else. Only difference is how the individual can handle the pain.

What the two Taru members expected to see was a child throwing a tantrum, not a child staying uncomfortably still, ready to explode as her body glows a dark shade of red.

The two set up a chakra dome around the child, specifically created to keep the person calm down the increasing pain at the center of the forehead as their third eye forms and develops steady. However, instead of an eye forming at the center of the child’s forehead it turned to be an outline of a triangle. Both Tarus meet each other eyes to see if the other is witnessing the form.   
The next second both Tarus and the father find themselves on the floor as shoot of water came from the child's raised hands. This left a big hole on the ceiling/floors of the occupants above them. 

“Is this normal?” asked a concerned father.

“No” answered the bewildered Tarus.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“When you awaken your third eye, did it take this awfully long to recover?”  
Both mother and father sit next to Sumiko’s sides, waiting for her to wake up and take the chakra dome down. 

“...I sleep for two days, its extremely painful process as it takes away a huge amount of energy both physically and mentally. For her to sleep this long is concerning as it never happened to past children based on the record we have here in Konoha.” the Mother answers her husband in a soft voice.

“What about the water release? The others mentioned something about only happening in stories not in real life.”

The mother went to tie her hair into a high ponytail, tightening the end before explaining the legend that has been passed down. 

“It's been said there was once a goddess present during the fight with Kaguya and her two sons. This goddess was the protector of Earth. Her unnatural rapid healing was a gift to the two sons to help them defeat Kaguya. Because she was a god, she could not interfere directly into the lives of humans living in this planet. However, she made an exception to this family who will bring chaos to her world within the future. After witnessing the fight, she went to look for groups that value loyalty. Specifically, groups that will follow her orders when using the power given to them by herself……… The reason for this is to prepare any counter measures that will stop the destruction of world from people gaining power from the tree. What she did not except was how unbelievably weak human are towards divine power. If anything she was confused how her chosen group could not handle her power, but the unknown power the young Sage is passing around.”

“Wait, hold up! What were the abilities she gave them?” the Father asked impatiently. 

The Mother sighed, “Of course, I forget you only care the abilities of other people. Why bother listening to the small information your daughter most likely ask you about if I’m not here?”

“Why would she ask the same story again” the Father asks as her as he makes a mini tornado within his palms.

“As a bedtime story.”

The Father groans loudly, “ Don’t you think she’s a bit too old for that?”

“She’s three” 

“Exactly! At her age I wanted to play at the park and run around causing trouble! There will be no time to for bedtime stories. She’ll fall asleep early and the both of us can leave to have fun!”

The Father received a hit at his head from a shoe. “Yeah, okay, sorry about that”  
“The goddess gave them the ability to control and create water with a small movement of a finger. Maybe even more according to the stories, but they are obviously not hundred percent reliable. Also, they were given the ability to foresee the future and travel through time. Basically be time travels.” 

At this the Father sit straighter, “Did you get them?”  
The Mother sighs loudly, “No, barely majority of us are able to manifest the third eye. Instead of making us powerful, it made us physically weaker. If-by some miracle, we were to unlock those so called abilities, we will die after using them.”

“So what was the whole point of given the so called ‘divine powers’ if they were not going to be used?”

“The goddess meant to have them passed it down to the future generation that will eventually help to fix a worldwide disaster. She foresaw great danger to her home planet. Guess it didn’t work out well after the disaster we have seen these past years.” The Mother responded as she saw her daughter breathing slowly.

The Father activated his sharingan eyes. “I wonder of this experience will also activate her sharingan.”

“Most likely. It's already been two weeks.”

“Do you think the she will have the abilities you just talked about?” the Father asked.

The Mother touches the chakra dome. “Hopefully not. Maybe have the whole water ability without using any of her chakra.”

“I thought my family was overpowered with these red eyes of mine. But your clan comes close.”

“We’re pretty useless in battle and we can not use our abilities for personal gain or in any political business.”  
“Let me guess. This is one of the rules your so called goddess set up from the beginning?”

The Mother laughs. “Yeah. Even of we are forced to do it. We just say something vague or anything that will not make sense.”

“Did you ever see my future when you meet me?”

There was silence between them. Three, Four minutes passed by.

“I can’t give you spoilers. You simply live a great life. With us.”  
The next couple seconds, Sumiko’s coughing alarmed both parents as they see from a distance of her waking up.


	2. Part 2

The following day, Sumiko was able to leave the dome that surrounded her as she slept on her bed.  
She was told the dome was there to calm down her brain waves and kept her physical body alive without any nutrition. Which she found fascinating.  
“Ma, I want to go to the park”

The Mother was reviewing some of her paperwork in the living room of their fixed apartment, barely paying attention to her daughter. “ Yeah sure, tell your father.”

Sumiko left her side to go and look for her father. “PAA!! Mommy said we can go to the park!”

The Father was just leaving the bathroom with an annoyed expression. “We need to eat first before we go anywhere you freak.”

“Dad, don’t call me that!” Sumiko said as she pouted and stomped her foot.  
The Father went to ruffle her hair. “It’s a compliment buddy! Your little body went through so much and now you’re up and running? You certainly ain’t normal.”

“So am I a good freak?” Sumiko wanted to know since it sounded a bit offensive.

“Honey, you're the freakish little monster I have ever met! And that saying something, considering I met this big orange furball named-”  
“Stop calling your own child a freak” The Mother shouted from her sofa as she began to put away her work.

“So she hears you, but not me?” Simiko whispers lightly as she went for crackers.

The Father went to take out food ingredients from the refrigerators to start prepping for making chicken soup.  
“It is a compliment! Both of us are average parents with a spectacular daughter! Even better if she can unlock her sharingan!”

To this, little Sumiko sat straighter to rehearing the “sharingan” and wanted to know what it meant. So she decided to leave her crackers in the box and go sit on the chair 

“And what is that, Pa? I keep hearing those words everytime I go to Ma’s working place.”

“Nothing to worry about in the moment. Go help your father with the cooking. I will be right back after I go drop this paperwork to the Hokage’s office.” 

Sumiko watches as her Mother picked up her folder containing her documents and left the apartment quickly. 

“Mommy isn’t coming back tonight is she?”

The father began to start the stove,”Sorry kid, at least we can have more food tonight. You Mom tends to to eat everything, not leaving enough fo us.” 

Sumiko sighs loudly and thinks back to their conversation.  
“Ahh! Who’s the orange furball?Pa, Pa, is it the Kyuubi?!”

The FAther, who was carefully putting in sauce into the soup, slipped as his finger flinched.

“Whaaa-Where did you hear about the Kyuubi?” The Father said as he quickly put down the sauce and went to grab the small hands of Sumiko.  
She looked confused, wondering how he did not notice the whispering that happens down the street markets. “ People are sare always whispering about it. Is it bad?”

“How do I say this…...Just ignore whatever rumors you hear, okay? The Hokage made it law to never speak it to the new generation, so I can’t give you specifics, alright?”  
To this, she felt even more confused. “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to. Now go wash your hands again. Don’t touch your face too much, alright?”


	3. Start

They didn’t go to the park later that day. 

The first bite Sumiko took her by surprise, didn’t want to chew anymore or spit it out.

So she sat frozen, with wide eyes and her mouth into a small “o.”

The Father was surprised she didn’t cry and forgot to warn her about accidentally dropping too much spice in it, so he just sat there watching her panicking.

After Sumiko calmed down from the hot spice that took over her tongue, she repeatedly hit his arm for not attempting to help her.

 

“I could have died!!”

 

That’s how little Suiko came to like spicy food and to never depend on her father for any type of help. 

 

“Can we play hide-and-seek?” 

 

“Finish your food, then we’ll talk.” 

 

They didn’t play.

Sumiko ended up watching her father knitting a new hat for her. Both spending their days sitting on the couch, waiting for the woman to come back home.

But the Mother took too long, as she found them sleeping on the couch.

 

The reason why she was not able to go home early as she planned to, was because of an incident concerning Uzumaki Naruto. 

 

The child had to be moved to a different foster care. Needed to make sure his physical health was okay enough to leave the hospital. 

She pitied the poor child. She can only send him new clothes each season. She only hopes her daughter doesn’t en up as those mean kids that the little boy is surrounded with at the foster care. She goes to the bedroom to change to her pajamas and goes to sleep where her husband and child slept. . 

 

______________________________________________--------____________________________________

 

Little Sumiko spends her days playing around with her parents or developing her speaking skills. After manifesting her “third eye” Sumiko has easily gotten heavily sick during the summer and winter. Staring with a headache, difficult breathing, and bodyache. She did not get better after all the doctor visits or her clan medications. So for the next three years, she spent the majority of her time locked up in her room with a breathing machine. Sumiko worried about her future. 

 

Times when she was not sick, she went out to visit her family from her mother’s side. Quite the noisy people. Love to hear and tell gossip around them. 

 

At first, Sumiko enjoyed visiting them and playing with her 

cousins. However, the older she grew and understood what everyone was talking about, she began to distant herself. Sumiko quickly learned how judgemental people can be and lie to each other without hesitation.  

Unfortunately for Sumiko, she picked up some of their mannerism. 

 

She and her favorite cousin, Kaito, spent majority of their time together. Either be in parties, family gathering, or outside their home. They had a strong bond. 

 

Now at the age of six, Sumiko and Kaito are playing  hopscotch when both stop their actions to hear a loud roar. 

 

“Do you think it’s a summoning jutsu? That happened with Jen last week, her tiger put her on a test and scared the neighborhood.” 

Kaito looked doubtful, “Not everyone will have a tiger summoning. It’s probably my Ma’s pet, Linda, making a fuss again.”

 

“Oh, I have been wanting to ask you something”

 

Kaito nod his head, for her to go ahead. 

“Do you think my parents will let me attend the Academy? My health hasn’t improved, but I do feel okay most of time. Maybe they will if I beg enough.” Said Sumiko 

 

Kaito took a deep breath, “Make sure you cry a lot and promise to take all your medications on time. You have to be smart and be ready to argue to win. Hmm, whom in majority of times says yes to you?”

 

Sumiko does not hesitate to answer.”My Pa” 

 

“Then it will be easy for you to get your way. Oh, let’s go get ice-cream. I have money from my birthday.”

 

Sumiko wondered how he was able to hide some of his birthday money without his parents noticing. 

 

Both make their way towards the small market around Kaito’s home. Luckily for them, the market was still open and still have ice cream left. 

“We want two strawberry ice cream, please” Kaito said as he handed the money to the worker. 

 

“Sure thing kids.” 

 

Taking Kaito’s hand, Sumiko swings it back and forth, “Dad said that you are going with us to visit our family. “

 

Kaito nods his head. “ My Mom wanted me to go visit them too. Apparently our Moms want us to perform with them. I don’t know what exactly.” 

 

The worker gives the two kids their ice cream and goes to attend the next customer. 

 

Kaito and Sumiko take their leave to the house. 

 

“Sorry kid, we ran out of ice cream. Besides we are about to close so good luck next time.”

 

Sumiko, who was about to enjoy the flavor of her ice cream, turned her head towards the market stands. Stopping before they make a turn  towards Kaito’s house, Sumiko looks at the man who gave them the ice cream. 

 

“There was more ice cream. Why is he saying there is no more?”

 

Kaito turns back to look what Sumiko was talking about. 

 

Standing in front of the market stand was a boy with blond hair looking down at his shoes. The money was crumbled tightly by his hands. 

If I was really nice, Sumiko wondered, I would of given him my ice cream….

“It’s the boy that everyone tells us not to play with. Maybe the man doesn’t like him.”

 

Sumiko begins to walk again thinking about why does everyone know the blonde yet no one likes him. It hurts her, how can anyone live with everyone constantly saying no and have no one to play with. Little Sumiko thinks how sad the boy is, because if she were to be in his position she would cry until she gains someone attention to get what she wants. 

 

Sumiko looks at her ice cream 

 

_But_ _I_ _don’t_ _want_ _to_ _share_ _mine_ , she thinks sadly. 

  
  


So she sighs and turns around quickly to look for the boy. 

 

“Wait Sumi, where are you going?!”

 

Turning around the corner, she finds the boy on the ground. The same man who gave her ice cream, was throwing chopsticks aggravesely to the now crying boy. 

Sumiko was shocked, afraid as she noticed many villagers stop by to throw spit. She slowly took two steps back and looked at the blonde boy. The boy now looked very angry, trying to find a way out. 

 

“Hurry, let’s go back to the house. Adults are scary.”

 

Hearing Kaito say that made Sumiko feel small and scared. Who would they trust if adults are like this to kids. 

 

She observed how all the villagers felt some kind of satisfaction or anger towards the boy. She wanted to know the why to their actions. 

 

Sumiko wanted to cry. 

 

“But he wants ice cream” Sumiko said as she started to feel frustrated again. 

 

“Let’s go now” says Kaito as he tugs in her sleeve. 

 

Sumiko stomped her feet. The next thing she knows she feels drops of water falling on her face. 

 

“The fuck is it raining on a sunny day!!”

 

Now that Sumiko knows that the adults are seemily distracted , she ran pushed her way towards the boy. 

 

Sumiko tried to pull him up the the arm with one hand while the other she holds the ice cream. 

 

“Run with me”

This is the first time Sumiko really looks at the boy. She wished she didn’t look at him so clearly cause now she stopped pulling him up to look closely to his, whiskers?

 

“Hey kid, step away from the boy. He can hurt you”

Sumiko froze on that comment. Even more confused that some man was telling her that the boy she was trying to pull away from the adults, is going to hurt her?

 

Then a woman came up to Sumiko, with the intention of separating her from the boy. 

But because Sumiko is still confused she wanted no one to touch her. 

 

Sumiko noticed that she was no longer holding the boy’s arm but his hand. 

The boy was cleaning his face with his left sleeve and sniffing. 

 

Sumiko s heart tugged her deeply to the bottom of her tummy. 

 

The woman was about to touch her face when a wall of water came between them. 

 

Sumiko jumped and and crushed the bottom of her cone, spilling the melting strawberry ice cream on her hands and ground. 

 

“I-I mean to give this to you. I’m sorry” Sumiko hippcuped and felt her face to red from the emberassment she was putting herself. 

 

Sumiko remembered her father showing her a jutsu that makes water goes spiral, but she can’t remember the signs exactly. 

 

“No matter what, Always hold my hand, okay?” Sumiko aka the boy, who nods hesitantly. 

Sumiko takes a deep breath and feels the air go colder. 

“Little girl move away from the boy, he’s a troublemaker. Someone please take the girl away before the little demon takes advantage of her!” 

The wall made of water that separated the children from the adults in front of them circulated the two children. 

 

“Wha-what is going on?! Are we going to drown?” The boy asks panicking as he gets closer to Sumiko.  

 

As for Sumiko, she was concentrating on keeping the adults away from them.  Trying to make the some kind of water platform that will take them away from the crowd.  

Finally, she felt her toes go wet but there was a problem. 

“Gaahh! We are definitely going to drown!”

They don’t know how to use chakra to the feet. 

“Ahh come on!” At Sumiko’s frustration, the water that formed around their feet suddenly rises fast enough for them not to know what going to happen next. 

Because the water that formed around them, Sumiko unconsciously  made a mini sprout that last about 5 seconds. 

Sumiko and the boy reluctantly open their eyes  to find themselves weightless, then screaming as they fall. 

“ I’m sorry!! This isn’t what I meant to happen!” Sumiko screams as she goes hug the boy tightly. 

 

“What?! This was you?! Couldn’t  you at least form it towards the villager so we can escape?!!”yells the boy who also hugs back. 

Sumiko Asked herself why did she had to make it so strong. 

 

As they were falling to their death, Kaito, who watched as Sumiko ran into the crowd left to run towards his house to get his Mom. 

 

“MAAAA! Sumiko got herself into trouble!” 

 

Kaito’s mother finished washing the dishes and Sumiko's mother was trying to finish her book. “Oh no what happened this time?” Asked Kaito’s mother as she dried her hands with a towel.  

 

“She was trying to defend that blonde kid. We have to hurry!” Kaito said as he took deep breaths. 

Both mothers looked at each other before running towards the door and quickly putting their shoes on. 

“Kaito, can you go and bring Sumiko’s dad? He went to the Hokage tower. Tell him Sumiko gotten herself involved and to be on the lookout of her falling.” Sumiko’s mother says as she takes sisters hand. “Let’s just hope we aren’t to late.” 

 

Kaito was a it confused on the “falling” so he quickly took off his weights that are in his legs and went at full speed to the Hokage tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don’t know what to name the parents yet....


End file.
